Bodyguard Brother
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Bulla has done something to get her in a bit of trouble with a boy she's been dating. Big brother Trunks comes to the rescue for his little sis. One-shot.


"My life is over..." 14-year-old Bulla muttered to herself, tears running down her cheeks as she walked through the front door.

She remembered that her mother had forced her dad to go on a honeymoon,seeing as they had never had one,and she was beyond thankful. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

After tossing her bag on the living room floor she proceeded to go up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door,and clicking the lock.

Trunks,who was put in charge of watching his younger sister was in the kitchen stuffing his face with a frozen pizza.

He rose an eyebrow as he heard his sister's door slam and stood to his feet. "Wonder what that was about..."

The purple-haired boy scratched the back of his head nervously as he debated whether to go upstairs or not.

With a sigh,he decided to do the right thing and walked up the stairs,clearing his throat as he knocked on her door. "Uh...Bulla..."

"Go away!" The girl choked out as her sobbing continued.

Trunks crossed his arms,leaning against the door. "I couldn't have had a brother..." He said to himself. "Come on,tell me what's up."

This time,he got no answer at all.

"Your going to have to come out sooner or later,you know that right?"

"Whatever..." Bulla mumbled quietly from the inside of the room.

"Remember when I helped you not be afraid of the dark."

"I was 5-years-old Trunks..."

"Still. What about when I taught you how to fly?"

"I was 9-years-old...Trunks this is completely different."

"I'm sure you can tell me."

There was a small silence,and then footsteps were heard walking toward the door,next it slowly moved open.

Bulla walked back over,sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red,and tears still fell down.

Trunks sighed,and stared at the carpet as he walked inside and sat down on her computer chair. "So...What's going on?"

"I-I did something...really...stupid."

_'oh boy...'_ Trunks thought,as he became nervous about what his younger sister would say.

He forced a smile and nodded. "We all do stupid things...What'd you do this time?"

Bulla hesitated before she began to talk quickly,moving her hands alot.

"Well I had this boyfriend,and we were going out for two months,and last week he asked me to send him some pictures so...I did. But yesterday we were at his house,and he wanted to have...sex." She blushed. "I said no,and he got mad,so he told me that if I didn't do it by the end of the week,he'd break up with me and send everyone the pictures."

_'This kid's dead.'_ Trunks thought clenching his fists.

"What kind of pictures,Bulla?" He asked angrily,already knowing the answer.

Bulla blushed again as she stared down at her feet. "Ones...without clothes."

"Damnit!" Trunks shouted,standing up from his chair.

Bulla looked up,a bit afraid of what her brother was thinking at the moment. He was obviously furious.

"What were you thinking?Your fourteen."

"I don't know..." She said quietly,as she began to cry again.

Trunks stared at his sister,seeing her cry reminded him of her at five-years-old again,afraid of the dark.

He sighed,trying to calm down,for her sake.

"Show me where he lives." He said,his fists still clenched.

Bulla wiped her eyes and nodded slowly as she stood up from her bed. "You gotta promise you won't like...kill him. I don't want you going to jail."

Trunks thought for a moment. "Better yet...ask him to meet you at the park near here."

"Alright..." Bulla pulled out her cell and texted quickly.

**~An hour later~**

The brother and sister stood at the local park. Trunks leaned against the brick bathroom building,and Bulla stood nervously beside him,twirling a strand of blue hair.

"What's this idiot's name anyway?" Trunks finally spoke up after what seemed like decades of silence.

"Andrew..." Bulla trailed off,glancing around.

A couple of minutes of more silence went by when a boy who looked a few years older than Bulla came walking toward them.

His hair was black,and his eyes were bright blue. He stood just an inch shorter than Trunks,and his hands were stuffed into his pockets as a surprised expression came over his face.

"What's this?" The boy asked as he stared directly at Bulla.

Trunks smirked as he grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt,slamming him into the brick wall. Not too hard of course. He did take in consideration that this was a weak human. It wouldn't take too much to scare him.

Andrew winced as Trunk's smirk grew. "So I heard you were trying to blackmail my sister into sleeping with you."

"Uh...no..man this is a big misunderstanding. I would nev-"

"Don't lie." Trunks snapped as he tightened his grip. "Have you shown anyone those photos?"

The boy hesitated before nodding. "N-no."

"Good. Then this will be simple. Hand over the phone."

The purple-haired boy held out his free hand and waited,impatiently. "Well?"

Andrew gulped and reached into his pocket,handing over the phone to Trunks.

Trunks turned to his sister. "Is this the phone?"

Bulla nodded avoiding contact with her now ex boyfriend.

Trunks smiled and tossed the phone against the concrete,slamming his foot down onto it,and then shooting several ki blasts at it.

Andrew's eyes widened in fear,as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

He was scared. Mission accomplished.

"Alright...now you don't tell anyone of this. You never speak badly about my sister,and spread any rumors I will find you,and I may have to do to you,what I just did to your precious phone. Perhaps worst. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Trunks let go of the boy's shirt and shoved him roughly.

Andrew didn't look back once as he took off running.

Trunks gave a laugh as he turned to his sister.

"Thanks." Bulla smiled thankful for such a protective older brother.

"No big deal,It's kind of my job to terrorize guys who want to be with my little sister."

"About that...You know in a few years I will be ready for that..."

Trunks covered his ears as they started walking toward home. "Lalalala."

"How mature." Bulla laughed shaking her head.

Trunks smiled and uncovered his ears.

"All I'm saying is one day I'll find a guy who will be great for me. I'd like you two to get along."

"Of course. Once he passes a series of tests from dad and myself.." Trunks smiled putting an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Ha ha,very funny."

"I'm not joking." Trunks smirked,a smirk like Vegeta's

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!I wanted to do a brother/sister story for Trunks and Bulla. I like the caring moments,rather than always making it like Trunks is jealous of her. I think that he would be very protective of his sister. Please review and thanks for reading. xD**


End file.
